


Purple And Yellow

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Lex contemplating in the garden.





	Purple And Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: March 26, 2018   
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: April 8, 2018   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 161  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Well, originally this was supposed to be a drabble but I had to cut too much of the meaning of this ficlet, so I’ll try drabble-length another time. Enjoy! :)

Lex leaned forward to examine the deep purple lilacs on a bush in the castle’s garden. The color soaked up his soul, the mark of royalty pleasing his senses as he inhaled the sweet scent. 

In his vision’s periphery he saw tall sunflowers turning their bright faces toward the sun in majestic supplication. The lilacs were delicate yet hardy and the sunflowers were strong yet vulnerable, their tall stalks exposed like the necks of giraffes. They were top-heavy, a few bowing slightly as if they carried the weight of the world. They took their strength from sun and soil, cheerful avatars of divine favor.

The lilacs preened in spring breezes, bobbing and weaving on verdant greenery like jaunty boats on the sea. They were the crown jewels of the garden, but fleeting, so fleeting.

Could sunflowers and lilacs thrive together?

Lex turned and saw Clark standing just inside the garden with outstretched hand and brilliant smile.

Maybe they could after all.


End file.
